Cargo management systems, such as those used by aircraft for transport of containerized cargo or pallets, also referred to as unit load devices (ULDs), typically include roller trays containing transport rollers positioned along a cargo bay floor to facilitate movement of the ULDs relative to the bay floor. The cargo management systems may include a side guide (or rail) configured to guide and/or restrain movement of ULDs through the cargo bay. Conventional systems are typically designed to accommodate a particular ULD size with the roller trays installed in fixed positions. When the side guides are repositioned to accommodate different sized ULDs, the roller trays may not be in a position to provide support and conveyance to the outboard edge of the ULDs.